


Premier

by hull1984



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hull1984/pseuds/hull1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Rupert at the latest premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier

**Author's Note:**

> For monikawitch who posted this lovely photo [tom/rupert](http://pics.livejournal.com/monikawitch1986/pic/000110yd/s640x480)

Rupert grins for the camera. God, he hates this part, the false smiles at the fawning photographers. Just then, Tom leans in a little closer, brushing their shoulders together and Rupert's smile immediately loses the forced edge. He grips Tom's hand a little tighter where it’s carefully hidden behind them both.

"Do you think they know?" he whispers behind the smile (Rupert's grown really good over the years at talking without moving his lips, a career in ventriloquism awaits should the acting ever dry up).

Tom holds his own smile just long enough for the picture to be taken, waits for the photographer to move on to Emma and Dan, then he moves in to whisper in Rupert's ear.

"I don't give a shit what they know or don't know. I know." And he leans that last couple of inches to kiss Rupert's neck.

Rupert's breath hitches, just like it always does when Tom finds that one spot just under his ear, and Tom grins against his skin.

Tom steps back, places his empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. He tugs at Rupert's hand. "Come on," he says. "Let's get out of here."

Rupert doesn't have to be asked twice.

*

Dan looks up at a frowning Emma.

"What-" he starts to ask, then sees where she's looking. He just has time to see two people disappearing out the door.

He shakes his head. "They didn't -" he says.

"They did." Emma replies. "They bloody well left before the film's even started. Again." She starts to laugh.

Dan rolls his eyes and joins in.

Once. Just once. It would be lovely if Rupert and Tom made it to the actual screening.


End file.
